In Ulfus Annulos
' ' The In Ulfus Annulos or The Wolf Rings are four rings that are required to free the Primordial Starrk. History The rings were created by Gaia over 4,000 years ago. These rings were used by members of the Original Coven to seal Starrk sometime during 1,500 BC for killing the Original witch Gaia. Gaia was also the one who created the rings as a weapon that can be used against the supernatural. Each ring holds great power that a witch can draw power from, the power in the rings are greater than the power a witch can recieve from a Full Moon or comet. Each ring has its own unique ability that it can use and together the rings can be used to either seal or free a powerful immortal creature. Overuse of the rings would result in a witches death. But normal humans could use the rings as well but will die far much quicker. Descendants of the Original Coven would pass down a ring to the most powerful member of their family so that it can be protected. The Primordial Hybrid Witch Mal-El is currently after the rings and believes that one of them may be hidden in Mystic Falls. Characteristics Each ring has an inscription that activates its power. If the rings are brought together and each inscription is then said, the rings full power can be used. Inscriptions: '' Unus anulus rege eos omnes'' '' Unus anulus invénerit'' '' Suspendisse et omnia ad unum '' '' Liga ea in ténebris '' Known Rings *'Annulo Bellum' - Ring of War *'Annulo auaricie' - Ring of Greed *'Metus anulo' - Ring of Fear *'Annulo defunctorum' - Ring of the Dead Abilities The abilities of the In Ulfus Annulos together or seprately is currently mostly unknown. Together the rings has the power to seal any supernatural creature. The rings also contain greater power than a full moon or a comet, making them a difficult weapon to control. *'Annulo Bellum': Gives humans and supernatural the desire to fight and kill each other. *'Annulo auaricie': Induces massive greed in nearby humans and supernaturals, causing them to partake in their greatest desires until death. *'Metus anulo': Forces humans and supernaturals to face their fears until they destroy themselves. *'Annulo defunctorum': Gives someone the power to control the dead including the undead and death. This ring also can allow the wearer to increase the power of zombies. *'Rings Together': Together the rings can seal any supernatural away. They can also be used to release the supernatural. Known Owners *'Gaia': As the creator she possesed all of the rings and was the only one who could use them without worry. *'Adara': As the leader and the most powerful member of the original coven, she had a ring. *'Cypher': As one of the strongest members he had a ring. *'Killian': As one of the strongest members he had a ring. *'Desdemona & Medea': They both shared a ring. *'Marianne Lance': She had possession of the Annulo defunctorum until her death. *'Sam Grayson': She has one of the rings. *'Mal-El': After killing Marianne he has the Annulo defunctorum in his posession. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Witchcraft Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses